


Obaachan's Best Surprise

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Soft Viktuuri at Christmas Time
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Obaachan's Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elffaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elffaw/gifts).



> This is my little e-giftcard for Waffle! I hope you enjoy it :D

_ Dear Mama Katsuki, _

_ Yuuri, Makkachin and I are having a perfect Russian winter. Yurio has been training hard too. Yakov won't let him visit with us otherwise. We are already making our requests for your Katsudon but only those of us with gold will be eating so cheer for us all Mama! _

_ Can't wait to see you _

_ Love Vitya, Yuuri and Makkachin _

Viktor placed the postcard on the table, blowing softly on the drying ink and stamp as warm arms encircled his shoulders. 

"We will probably arrive before that." Yuuri mused, smiling fondly at the dog stamp Viktor had had made of Makkachin's paw. 

"She doesn't know we are coming earlier than expected. Or who we are bringing with us, so we must keep up pretences." Viktor beamed, looking up to kiss Yuuri on the cheek as he felt a soft tug on the hem of his pants. 

Viktor pulled slightly away from his husband and lifted their blue-eyed girl into his arms as she babbled happily, presenting Viktor with the small poodle she carried everywhere she crawled. 

"Yelena, you are going to give your obaachan the best surprise."

"No, she already gave that to us, we've waited so long and she's perfect." Yuuri sighed, leaning his head on top of Viktor's, the smell of soap, baby and shampoo, the comforting familiarity of the last month of their lives together. 

"But today it's official and utterly worth the wait." 

_ Next to a drying postcard lays pictures of Yelena, a pile of files and the certificate of official adoption of Yelena Katsuki-Nikiforov, daughter of Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.  _


End file.
